Codename Princess, Status MIA
by Nyx Penderghast
Summary: It was either get stabbed, or, enter the sketchy temple. In typical Nefertari Vivi fashion, she figured "where there was a temple, there was good people". What's the worst that could happen anyway?
1. Chapter 1: Blood-Shedding Fairytale

**Author's Note: **So I was re-watching the Alabasta Saga, reminiscing about the good 'ole Vivi and Straw Hat days, and becoming emotionally attached to Nefertari Vivi and, well, I decided to make a fic about Vivi finding her way back home, again. This story takes place during the first year of the two-year timeskip, meaning the Straw Hat Pirates are all separated, meaning, instead of the Straw Hats travelling with Vivi, it's an OC pirate crew of mine.

**Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me, if it did, you would all see a lot more of Vivi being a bad ass.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're ducking and moving just to hide your bruises from all your enemies <em>  
>And I'm in the crossfire dodging bullets from your expectancies <em>.<em>_" _

**-Foster the People, _Call It What You Want_**

* * *

><p>Nefertari Vivi glared at the chain, cuffing her right hand to the wall, as if it's mere existence offended her. Escape was futile at the moment, but that didn't stop her from trying to wrestle the chain off. She had spent the last three hours trying to slip the handcuff off, she even contemplated cutting off her arm, only to realize the room she was contained in didn't even have a sword or blade of any type.<p>

Speaking of rooms, the one Vivi was in greatly resembled an S&M chamber of some sort. It was filled with _erm...gears_ and the only source of sunlight was coming from the cracks through the wooden board sealed windows. Looking around, Vivi figured there had to be something that would free her from the damned handcuffs. Seriously, at that point anything will do, rocks, needles, kitchen knives, _anything_, pins- _wait a minute_.

That's it, _pins_! Bobby pins!

Vivi wore them all the time! She immediately reached for the bobby pin in her hair. She let out a triumphant cry as it seemed to almost glow when Vivi held it up in victory.

Wasting no time, Vivi unlocked herself from the handcuffs, and almost cried from relief when the cool metallic feel was no longer clamped to her wrist.

Now for an escape plan, she doubted she was anywhere near home. At the moment, she just needed a plan that would get her the fuck away from the freaky S&M prison like basement.

All of a sudden, the door to the room slammed open to reveal a heavy set man holding a platter. Vivi immediately ducked her no-longer bounded hand behind her back, hiding it from view. She was going to think of an escape plan when she was alone.

Vivi then set a glare at the intruder, "Can I help you?"

The man walked up to her, setting the platter filled with brown goo a few inches away from Vivi.

"Boss told me to feed you before the afternoon ship comes to take you back home."

"Like hell I'm going back there with you people," Vivi spat.

"You're currently chained to a wall, I don't think you have an option," the large man retorted.

"What if I wasn't chained to the wall?" Vivi challenged, doing her best not to grin in triumph.

"Then you'll have to go through me, and the two other guys standing guard at the end of the hall," the man grinned in a wolfish way, walking until he was a hair away from Vivi, slowly he caressed her face, while Vivi did her best not to flinch. "Plus, why bother trying to escape later, we'll catch you anyway, like the first two times."

Something then cut loose in the depth of Vivi's brain.

_Here goes nothing._

"You're right…" Vivi sighed in a dejected sort of way, earning a pleased grin from the man, as he continued to stroke her face.

"Why escape later, when I could do it right now?!"

With that, Vivi leapt to her feet, kicked the man in the stomach and quickly snapped the handcuff around the giant man's wrist.

"Agh, you bitch!" the man roared. "Guards, she's free!"

Vivi continued to ignore the man as he rambled on and on about killing Vivi. Those kinds of threats used to scare her, but after some time it just got so _boring._ Picking up the platter, Vivi was just about to walk out the door when two armed men appeared at the entrance.

The chained man began to guffaw, thinking that Vivi would be trapped.

Briefly looking at the platter in her hand, Vivi hurled the gooey brown contents at one of the guards, momentarily blinding him. His partner, seemed to retaliate in anger as he charged at her headfirst with a sword in hand. Now with the empty platter, Vivi struck the man upside the head, knocking him out.

With both guards momentarily disposed of, Vivi strode out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"Just wait! We'll catch you again! You can't run forever! My Boss will always find you! We have men with guns!" the chained man bellowed from inside. Vivi simply ignored him. Walking towards the exit, Vivi noticed the platter was still in her hand. She shrugged nonchalantly.

_What a hell of an escape plan._

* * *

><p>It turned out the S&amp;M basement like thing was a store that was right smack in the middle of town. Nobody even cared! As Vivi wondered what sort of fucked up city allowed an S&amp;M store, she observed the town. For the past fifteen minutes, Vivi found out the whole island was named Solarigill and Solarigill's weather was almost unbearable. Almost. Growing up in Alabasta, Vivi had grown tolerant to hot, humid weather.<p>

Left and right were buildings fucked up beyond repair with men loitering around them. And despite the early hour, Vivi passed five to six strip clubs with heavy erotic music flooding the whole street. Earlier, an elderly woman tried to persuade Vivi into eating an apple and Vivi was pretty sure it was poisoned. There wasn't any kids present, woman walked around half naked or sometimes naked, and men seemed to eye Vivi like she was a piece of meat as she walked down the street.

"What's up with this town? It looks so damn shady," Vivi murmured to herself, quickening her pace.

"There she is!" a voice suddenly hollered. Turning around, Vivi saw a pack of men after her. Not sparing another second, Vivi bolted. She would be damned if she was captured again, for the _third _time.

* * *

><p>Vivi had lost the men after her, but that didn't stop her from running all over the island, hoping to find an authority figure somewhere.<p>

Turns out, there wasn't any authority figures, but there was a temple. Temples were the damn closest to an authority figure and, Vivi figured, _where there was a temple, there were good people_, so she picked up her speed and hightailed to the house of worship.

Upon arriving at the steps of the temple, Vivi noticed the sign perched above it.

'_The Rip-Off Temple'_.

_Odd name_, Vivi thought as she continued to inspect the sanctuary. It looked abandoned as if no one has set foot in there in years. Weeds and vines wrapped itself around the temple. The beige paint was peeling and litter decorated the front lawn of the temple.

"She's over there!"

Vivi sighed, geez she just wanted atleast half an hour to herself, was that so hard to ask? Vivi strode up the front steps and reached the church doors before the men could come any closer.

The men started to advance with their snarky grins, and glinting pistols. Vivi would've been safe inside the church by now.

_However_, the church doors were locked, and Vivi was cornered.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Poor Vivi. Who are the men after her? Who is the boss? Why doesn't she want to go home? Why is the temple so sketchy? The world may never know, unless, you stick around for the next chapter. I know the story seems a bit confusing right now, but please bear with me. The whole plot will be explained further in the next chapter. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Gunslinging Nuns

**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this story is mainly humorous (after we get through the angsty, technical stuff). It isn't very dreary/depressing. It's leaning more towards comedy/adventure, with slight homicidal undertones, borderline crack, causing slight OOC tendencies. My characters may be narcissistic, stupid lunatics with Mary Sue habits. But, that's the point, you're suppose to laugh. Laugh at them.**

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I know someone is in there! Open up!" Vivi shouted. Vivi continued to pound on the doors, perfectly aware that there was a chance nobody was even in the temple and she was screwed. But despite that high chance, Vivi continued to pound on the door. "Please..?" she added weakly, after she got no reply. Turning around, Vivi could see the men advancing across the grassy plain and to the temple at the top.<p>

_Fuck._

This is where she was going to die, alone and surrounded by people she didn't even knew. All of a sudden the door flung open with such great force, it knocked Vivi on her butt- and thus, Vivi's life was spared.

At the door was an eighteen year old girl she had cherry red hair that was tied into a high ponytail with long centre parted bangs that extended past her chin. She had a light muscular build with a slightly curved figure. Her eyes were a steely gray, while her skin was slightly tanned. On her right bicep was a tattoo of a crescent moon. She reached a height of 5'6''.

Vivi looked up at her savior with almost teary eyes. The girl was wearing a traditional nun garb and a murderous scowl. Sure she looked a bit young to be a nun and was currently regarding Vivi with a look of disgust, but, Vivi didn't care about that at the moment. There was someone in the temple and they had come to save her-

"What the fuck are you doing causing so much damn noise on a Sunday morning?" the nun demanded. Vivi didn't even find it weird that a nun was cursing on holy grounds. Vivi wasn't going to die today- and it was all thanks to this foul mouthed nun! Instead of replying, Vivi just latched her arms around the red head's neck.

"Oi! Watch it bitch!" the red head growled, trying to shove Vivi away. Vivi only smiled, oblivious to the nun's violent thrashing.

"Sister, I'm sorry. We just need a word with her." a male voice suddenly called out. Vivi stopped her mini hug fest, to glare at the intruder. There, in the center, leading all the men after Vivi was a tanned man with dirty blonde hair with a muscular build. He wore an expensive designer suit, while designer sunglasses perched on his nose. In his hand was a revolver.

Vivi narrowed her eyes at the man. "Genji."

Genji smirked, "C'mon Vivi, sweetheart, time to go." And for extra effect, Genji fired two warning shots into the temple's doors. Vivi gulped uneasily, not for herself, but for the men. Why? Because the killer intent next to Vivi (aka the red headed nun) had gradually spiked, and Vivi could feel herself taking uneasy steps _away_ from her savior.

"AGH! KIDA!" the temple doors swung open a second time to reveal another nun. Only this one looked slightly younger. She was a chestnut brown haired girl with jade green eyes. She wore a 'news boy' cap with her hair tucked into the hat, her chin-length locks seemed to hang loosely from the cap, framing her face. She had ivory skin. She had a slim figure with little curves and stood stood at 5'4'.

The newcomer chucked a holster occupied with twin dual revolvers at the red headed nun, Sturluson Kida, while carrying a revolver herself.

"You fucking bastards!" Kida bellowed, firing at Genji and his men who probably had started shitting their pants. "ANY IDIOT WHO SHOWS UP SHOOTING AT US-"

"-HAD BETTER BE DAMN WELL PREPARED TO GO TO WAR!" the brunnette roared.

Vivi watched in fear and slight amazement as the lawn dispersed quickly of men. And, _oh_ how Vivi marveled in the sight of Genji running for his life with the face of someone who just shit himself. Apparently when Genji and his men were a reasonably safe distance from the temple, was when they produced their guns and started to shoot at the temple, angering the two nuns even more.

"My beautiful damsels I'm here to help you!" a voice shouted, from inside the temple. A tall, lean man with blue-grayish tinted skin came running to the temple's porch steps. He had an oval shaped face, crimson red eyes, and tousled black hair. There were gills located on both sides of his neck. On his left inner wrist was a crescent moon tattoo. He wore a standard monk outfit and had two cartilage piercings on his left ear. He looked about twenty-three or so and he was standing at 5'11''. On his back, was a bazooka.

"It's Kida to you, jackass!" she growled. "Haul your ass over here, Kiba!"

The red eyed man, Sato Kiba, made a saluting gesture with his hand. He then kneeled in a bazooka wielding position, with the firearm on his left shoulder, his left hand holding the handle, and his right hand on the trigger.

"Damn it! These guys are pissing me off!" the brunnette growled, paying no attention to Kiba, instead to the lack of bodies hitting the floor.

Vivi watched as the men tried to land a hit on the trio, but this only seemed to increase the body count. At least half of the men were now corpses, decorating the lawn of the temple.

"W-wait we surrender! This was all a misunderstanding, honest!" a man called waving his arms up and down. The man took it as a good sign when the two three had quit shooting at him. He failed to notice that they the only reason why they stopped was because they were reloading their guns.

Once she finished reloading, Kida looked at the man in a mixture of disbelief and rage. "Do I look like a fucking idiot to you?! Misunderstanding my ass!" she then fired away.

"Damn right ya' little piss ass! If you think you can walk away after you put bullets in this temple you got another coming! Ya' hear me?!" the brunnette barked. Kiba said nothing, he seemed to smile at the men's misery, shooting his bazooka with a crazed grin on his face.

"Oh god! They'll kill us all we're doomed!" the man wailed, making a praying gesture with his hands.

"You crazy bitches!" Genji yelled and flipping them off after his attempt to shoot at them (as if it would help in his case). "The Green-Eyed Snakes will be back Princess Vivi, just remember this, you won't get far!" Genji and his men, or what was left anyway, then retreated, running away from the sacred holy ground, with a new found fear for temples and their gun wielding nuns.

* * *

><p>"Why is your hair blue?"<p>

"Are you single?"

Vivi was a bit taken aback. When they said "interrogation", she thought something along the lines of 'answer all of our serious questions or we will dump your body somewhere in the Grandline after we torture you to death'. But, apparently not, the questions were something a 12 year old would ask not homicidal nuns who just shot up a few men from a gang. And, the brunnette girl, Rockbell Aeris (Vivi learned), had gone from foul-mouthed, killing machine to cute, perky idiot at an alarmingly fast rate. With a clear of her throat, she began to talk.

"My hair is naturally blue because of genetics...my mom had blue hair. And, yes, I am single." Vivi watched as the man, Kiba, did a fist pump, while the brunette girl, Rockbell Aeris, Vivi learned, looked at Vivi like she was a new specimen. The only who was quiet the whole time was Kida. She just stared at Vivi, scrutinizing her carefully, finally she talked. "Who the fuck are you suppose to be?"

Before Vivi could speak however, a new voice jumped in. "She is Nefertari Vivi, lost princess of Alabasta."

Vivi swiveled around to met the gaze of a girl with jet black hair. She had a pale skin complexion, and straight hair that extended to her waist. She was tall and slender, and stood at 5'7'' with her sharp facial features consisting of an oval shaped face, a pair of intimidating golden eyes, and high cheekbones. She looked about twenty one. Unlike everyone else in the temple, she did not wear any religious garb. She simply wore a white cropped tank top and a white skater skirt, with gladiator sandals. Vivi observed the older girl had a cold, regal air to her.

But Vivi didn't know her, so how could she know Vivi? Vivi opened her mouth to speak, but the girl beat Vivi to the chase. "It's all over the newspaper." Seemingly producing one out of nowhere, she handed Vivi a copy of the newspaper.

Reading the headline, Vivi's hands shook violently, and her eyes bugged out as she read.

_Alabasta's Own Princess, Nefertari Vivi, Is The Culprit To Her Father's Murder?! _

Plastered on the cover of the page was a photo of Vivi, only this wasn't just an ordinary picture, it was a bounty picture.


End file.
